Daddy's Sick Little Girl
by DerekAMW
Summary: 10-Year Old Trucy comes down with a fever and stomach virus during the night, and Phoenix has to take care of her.


**  
Daddy's Sick Little Girl**

_Summary_: 10-Year old Trucy comes down with a fever and stomach virus and Phoenix has to take care of her during the night.

**Rating: K+ - PG**

*** * ***

Phoenix immediately awoke upon hearing the sounds of what appeared to be moaning from his daughter's room. Fearing for what was going on, Phoenix rushed into Trucy's bedroom. Noticing Trucy tossing and turning in her sleep and with an obvious cold sweat on her face he tried to wake her up.

"Trucy sweetie, Daddy's here now." Phoenix placed his hand on her forehead and felt heat radiating from her head. Trucy slowly awoke, appearing to be in shock as she turned to face her Daddy.

"Daddy, my body and tummy don't feel good at all." Trucy replied to Phoenix as she began to swell up in tears.

"Come on Trucy, up in Daddy's lap." Phoenix reached down to Trucy's level and picked up her, resistance apparent in her lack of movement.

Phoenix sat down on Trucy's bed and motioned for her to come to him. Trucy came up to him and buried her head in Phoenix's lap.

"My baby girl's sick. Well I'm gonna make you feel all better." Phoenix said as he noticed a damp feel from Trucy's sleeppants. He then focused on her bedsheets as he noticed they were also wet. "Did my Trucy have a accident while you were sick?" Trucy immediately looked up at Phoenix, embarrassment apparent in her eyes.

"Ummmm....yes daddy." Trucy reluctantly replied. Phoenix took into account that his daughter was probably very sick and wasn't going to get any better by them standing there all night.

"You want to take some medicine for your fever and tummy feeling icky." Phoenix asked, knowing Trucy wasn't fond of medication even though she nodded her head. Phoenix then wiped her eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "Why not I pick out some clean clothes and put the soaked ones in the laundry." Phoenix suggested and Trucy agreed.

Phoenix went to Trucy's dresser to pick out a clean shirt, sleeppants and underwear. He then put the clothing onto Trucy's bed while taking off her wet bedsheets and blanket.

"Tell me how your feeling, you feel like your going to throw up?" Phoenix asked so he could get the correct medication.

"No, my tummy just doesn't feel good." Trucy looked down after saying that. "Can you leave my room so I can change?" Trucy added. Phoenix kissed her forehead and put the bedsheets into Trucy's laundry hamper.

"If you feel like throwing up then go to the bathroom." He said before leaving the room to go to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen.

Phoenix went to the cabinet and looked through the different medicine bottles

and pills. "Tylenol for children and Gymont for children...to treat stomach upset symptoms, never knew we had this stuff." Phoenix thought as he took the pill bottles and filled up a glass of water for Trucy to swallow the pills down.

Phoenix entered Trucy's room and to his surprise, Trucy was staring out her bedroom window while keeping her wet clothes on. He could hear faint sounds of crying coming from Trucy, so he went over to her and she turned around.

"Daddy, you have some medicine?" Trucy asked even though the medicine was visible in Phoenix's hand. She then confirmed the answer was yes.

"Trucy, you know you can't lie to Daddy. I know your suspecting something because you haven't changed into any dry clothes." Phoenix sat on the dry side of the bed. Knowing that Trucy thought something was wrong with her even though he couldn't figure out what.

"It's nothing Daddy, I just want to feel better with the med." Trucy said back as Phoenix took two pills of the two medicine's and handed them over to Trucy, along with the glass of water. Trucy then proceeded to swallow them down.

"Good aren't they." Phoenix chuckled as Trucy handed Phoenix back the glass. She then began to swell up in tears again.

"This is all my fault Daddy." Trucy softly said, expecting Phoenix to be mad at her. "I went outside in the pouring rain to pick up my bike from my friend's house and that's why I got sick." Trucy finished as she buried her head into Phoenix's lap.

"Trucy, I'm not going to get mad over something as little as that." Phoenix carried Trucy in his arms into the bathroom where he put her down on the floor. "I know for some reason your still concerned about you being sick around me. I probably won't catch it." Phoenix tried to reassure her but she continued to almost being unresponsive.

"I'm so sorry Daddy, I'll never do this again." Trucy spoke with sadness evident in her voice. Phoenix pulled her back into his lap as he sat down. "No Daddy, please don't." Trucy wailed. Phoenix stroked her hair and sang soothing soft music to try to calm Trucy down. "Daddy, I'm very sorry." Trucy clutched her stomach as a large bowel movement sound came from Trucy. Liquid feces came down Trucy's sleep pants and onto Phoenix as Trucy buried her head in shame in response.

"God I'm such an idiot when it comes to realizing obvious scenairos such as this." Phoenix thought to himself. He then proceeded to turn on the bathtub knob to fill it up with water. "Let me go put something else on and I'll help clean you up." Phoenix kissed Trucy's hot forehead as he left her for a little bit.

"Daddy is angry at me for what I just did." Trucy thought to herself as she began to strip down and wipe her buttocks off. Trucy had almost finished slowly as Phoenix returned, surprised that she had took it to herself to clean herself off.

"Okay it's time for my little girl to get herself into the tub." Phoenix motioned for Trucy to get into the bathtub as she complied and entered the tub. "I can leave you to bathe yourself if you want your Daddy outside." Phoenix awaited Trucy's response.

"Actually Daddy, can you do it." Trucy looked up, guilt still apparent in her eyes.

Phoenix knew that Trucy was going through a guilt phase, blaming herself for everything. He knew that he had to give her a ton of love. "Yes, I'll bathe my big girl." Trucy's eyes lit up as she heard the words **big girl.**

"I'm really a big girl Daddy?" Trucy tried to reassure herself as Phoenix nodded his head.

"Everyone gets sick Trucy, big or small. Someone has to take care of them till they feel much better." Phoenix said softly as he scrubbed her body with a washcloth covered in bath soap. Trucy appeared to cheer up a bit as Phoenix did most of her body.

As Trucy got out of the tub and Phoenix dried her off, he asked her one question.

"Trucy, do you know you are more mature and big than most girls twice your age?" Phoenix awaited her response.

"No I didn't." Trucy grabbed her dry clothes and put them on while looking at Phoenix.

"I know some of the things that have happened you never wanted to ever do again. But your not fully immune to germs, no one is. And you can not prevent accidents like this when your sick. Your handling this better than most, and I'm proud of you for that." Phoenix showed a smile as he wrapped Trucy into a hug. He then carried her into his bedroom where he layed her on his bed and wrapped her in a blanket. "I'm 100 percent sure you'll sleep soundly without having anymore accidents tonight." Phoenix said, removing the last bit of guilt from Trucy's mind.

"Daddy, if you get sick I will take care of you." Trucy said to Phoenix. Phoenix stared outside at the window for a couple of seconds before joining her in the bed.

"Trucy, I thank you for being my adopted daughter." Phoenix whispered into Trucy's ear before succumbing to sleep. Trucy soon followed.

Over the next three days, Trucy took more medication and slowly recovered back to her cheerful self. She was not happy about having to catch up on the homework she had missed while she was off sick. But then everything went back to normal.

Until Phoenix came down with a even worse case of the fever and stomach virus for a whole week.

*** * ***

**I'm not sure what got me to write this up, but I feel happy with how it turned out in the end. You review and I'll get back to Trials Of Law And Life.**

Platinum Skye/Derek


End file.
